


Fatherhood

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Babies, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average day with the Leoxses-Amun-Ra family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

A loud, shrill cry wakes Sharrkan up from his otherwise deep slumber. He groans lightly, and even more so when Spartos urges him to get up. He knows how early his husband has to get up in the morning though, so Sharrkan gets up without much complaint. He yawns, stretching as he pads across the hall to their son's room. 

 

The lamp on the night stand beside the crib is turned on, illuminating the blue room in a dark orange glow. Sharrkan stops at the crib, glancing down at the thrashing six-month-old. "Hey, little buddy. What's the matter?" He asks with a sleepy grin.

 

As soon as he slides his hands under the tiny baby, he stops crying and instead gazes as his father. He coos and gnaws on his finger. Sharrkan chuckles at the weird feeling of his gums chewing on his finger, but otherwise doesn't react. He's used to being chewed on, drooled on, puked on, peed on, and just about everything else. But he doesn't mind. It's another side effect to being a parent, he supposes. And he's all prepared for it. 

 

He turns the lamp off and goes back to his bedroom, crawling into bed once again. He lies the child down between himself and Spartos, gently rubbing his chubby cheek with a finger. "Be quiet, okay? Mommy's gotta get up early~" He whispers, grinning at the baby. 

 

"I told you not to call me that." Spartos' voice, thick with sleepiness, says in the darkness. "And I'll be damned before you get him to start that."

 

"Wha- I thought you were sleeping!" 

 

"I was. Until you came back. I can hear you stomping from across the house." Spartos turns over, careful not to roll over on Aloïs. "Why did you bring him in here?"

 

"I think he was just lonely." Sharrkan pouts playfully, letting the baby play with his finger. "He stopped crying as soon as I picked him up."

 

"But we're gonna fall asleep and probably hurt him." 

 

"We're not gonna hurt him. I'll probably take him back before I fall asleep anyway." 

 

Spartos nods slightly, and they fall silent. He stares at their son with a stupid grin on his face. He's beautiful, he knows. They both know. They hear it all the time. With his dark eyes and blonde hair, it's not hard to tell. Even though he's sure Spartos already knows, Sharrkan makes sure to tell him so every day. 

 

He smiles in amusement when the small child sneezes. "Too cute~" He purrs, nuzzling the baby's face.

 

Spartos rolls his eyes, though he's smiling just slightly himself. "He only sneezed."

 

"Yeah, but it was adorable~"

 

"You're so weird."

 

Sharrka shrugs, still grinning. "But you love me~" 

 

Spartos rolls his eyes and rolls back over. "Shut up and let me sleep. I have to get up in the morning."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Imma go put this little guy back to bed~" 

 

He sits up in bed before gingerly picking up his son and cradling him close. As if on cue, the baby yawned around his own fist, making Sharrkan smile. He walks across the hall again and lays him in bed gingerly. The child is out in less than a minute, and Sharrkan gently strokes his head. 

 

"G'night, little guy~" He whispers to the sleeping child before he goes back to his room with Spartos.

 

 XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

 

"Sharrkan, please. Just, shut up." Spartos hisses before setting a cup of coffee before him. "It's not even seven o'clock yet."

 

"I know, but what if-"

 

"I don't know what would happen if King Kong decided to take our home. Thank God we have insurance, though." The redhead mutters, going back to making breakfast. 

 

"Yeah, true." Sharrkan grins as he sips at his coffee, practically purring in delight at the taste. Spartos never failed him. "Anyway, when do you go back to work?"

 

Spartos sighed lightly. "I don't know. Might as well just stay here. I can't bring Aloïs with me, and neither can you. But we ran out of people to babysit." 

 

"Couldn't we just hire someone? I'm sure there's people-"

 

"I'm not hiring some stranger to come into my house and watch after my baby. I don't care how many background checks we do." 

 

Sharrkan chuckles lightly. "You're so protective." He grins, getting up from his spot at the table. He crosses the kitchen until he's behind Spartos, wrapping his arms around him. "It's cute." 

 

Spartos shrugs just slightly and leans back into the warmth that is Sharrkan. "Whatever. You just never know what could happen." 

 

"I know, I know." He grins and kisses his temple lightly. "Still cute though." 

 

Spartos rolls his eyes and gently nudges him away. "Come on, food's ready." 

 

"Food~" The white-haired male grins and hurriedly sits at the table as Spartos hands him his plate. 

 

At that moment the doorbell rings. Spartos and Sharrkan both stare at each other, eyes wide as though someone is holding a gun in front of them. Then they hear it. The loud wailing from upstairs. Spartos curses. 

 

"You go get the door. I'll get Al." Sharrkan says, already getting up and heading upstairs. 

 

Spartos answers the door with an unamused frown on his face. Sinbad is on the other side with Ja'far and Pisti in tow. "Ooh, someone looks tired and grumpy." 

 

"I have a six-month-old child, Sin." Spartos deadpans. "What do you want?" 

 

"When are you coming back to work? We've got quite a few people demanding you back." 

 

The redhead sighs and motions for them to come inside. Sharrkan is back and sitting at the table again, feeding Aloïs a bottle. Pisti practically squeals and runs over to them. 

 

"I don't know when I'm coming back." Spartos answers. Sinbad and Ja'far stand in the kitchen, though they're both watching the baby. "It's not like I can bring him with us." 

 

"Why not?" Sinbad asks without looking up. 

 

"Because he's only a few months old." Spartos replies as though the answer was written in plain sight. "He doesn't need to be around all that." 

 

"It's a perfectly safe environment. And there's plenty of people there to attend to him whenever he needs. You can keep a better eye on him and keep working." 

 

"Yeah, but.." Spartos sighs lightly and glances at his son. "I don't know. I just wouldn't feel right bringing him with me to work. I.. I think I like just staying at home." 

 

"Woah-" Sinbad finally looks at him. "Are you going to quit?" 

 

"What? No! Probably not.. I don't know." Spartos bites his lip. "I'm thinking about it." 

 

Ja'far rests a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We understand. A baby's a lot to handle. I wouldn't want him at the shop either." 

 

Spartos nods and smiles lightly. "Thank you, Ja'far." 

 

"Oh yeah- what we actually came here for!" Sinbad claps his hands together, grinning. The loud noise surprised the baby still in Sharrkan's arms, and he lets out a small sob. 

 

Spartos frowns lightly and crossed the kitchen to carefully take him up, rubbing his small back gently. "What did you come here for, Sinbad?" He asks as he kisses Aloïs' head. 

 

He grins even wider, if at all possible, and rests an arm around Ja'far's shoulders. "We're getting married!" He announces proudly. 

 

"That's great!" Sharrkan exclaims around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. 

 

"I was there!" Pisti exclaims. "It was so cute!" 

 

"Congratulations." Spartos says with a smile.  

 

"This isn't fair! Now me and Yam are the only two left!" Pisti exclaims, pouting as she played with Aloïs' fists. 

 

Spartos and Sharrkan blink at each other before looking to her. "What about Masrur?"

 

"He has a girlfriend too." 

 

Spartos blinks again and frowns slightly. "The things you miss when you're at home all day long." 

 

"Which is why I'm telling you to come back to work! We can all help look after Al, and you won't miss a thing!" Sinbad exclaims. 

 

Spartos shook his head in exasperation. "And I'm telling you, I don't want to bring him there. You'll just have to keep me updated." He gently sets the baby in his high chair, feeding him pieces of egg. 

 

"Well, if we can't change your mind." Sinbad shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "You'll visit every once in a while though, right?" 

 

"And still bring us lunch~" Sharrkan grins. 

 

Spartos rolls his eyes. "Yes, fine. I can." 

 

"And you'll come to our wedding, I hope." Ja'far includes. 

 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." 

 

As if to prove his point, Aloïs giggles and bangs on the tray in front of him. The adults laugh lightly and Spartos kisses his forehead. 

 

"We should probably get going. Yam's the only one at the shop at the moment." Ja'far says, motioning toward the front door. 

 

Sharrkan nods some and gets up. "I'll carpool with you guys~" He grins.

 

"Sure." Sinbad grins as well before waving to Spartos. "We'll see you later. You too, little man." He ruffles Aloïs' hair. 

 

Sharrkan kisses Spartos' temple and rests a hand on their son's head. "I'll see you guys later." 

 

Spartos nods and waves him off. "Be safe. Don't do anything stupid." 

 

"Can't make any promises~" He calls as he walks out the front door. 

 

Spartos rolls his eyes and feeds Aloïs another piece of egg. "What am I going to do with him?" 

 

Aloïs giggles. 

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

 

"I have Subway for anyone that wants it." Spartos says as he enters the tattoo shop he's so used to working at. 

 

There's several replies of praise as he lays the food on the front counter. He also sets Aloïs in his baby carrier on the counter. A customer he's used to seeing with Sharrkan practically screams at the sight. 

 

"Oh, is that him!?" She exclaims, peering at the baby with a goofy look on her face. 

 

Sharrkan nods as he unwraps his sandwich. "That's my son~" He motions to the several framed pictures on his desk. Spartos already knows he's had several pictures up there, and it makes him smile. He eyes one in particular, and can't help but notice how young they look. It was taken about six years ago, in their final year of high school. It was Christmas time, and it was right after Spartos had finally told him that he loved him. They'd been "together" for about a year, but that night really made it official. Sharrkan had been so elated, he snapped a picture right then. Spartos looks half-shocked, and half-pleased. Sharrkan just looks like.. well, a child on Christmas morning. 

 

The other pictures range from several of their dates, to their graduation, to their wedding, and, the most recent, of Aloïs. There's several of him. Again, it makes Spartos smile as he hands out the rest of the food. 

 

"Is that really appropriate?" A different woman asks in distaste. 

 

Spartos glances at her. She's an older lady, but one of their most frequent. She only accepts work from Hinahoho or Drakon, though. Her lip is curled, glaring at Spartos and then Aloïs. He moves to stand in front of his son, as though to protect him from the daggers she was glaring at him. 

 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sharrkan asks, standing beside his husband. 

 

"You're forcing your sexuality on this poor child. How is he supposed to be raised normally with gay parents?" 

 

"Maybe like every 'normal' kid is? With discipline and love?" Sharrkan replies, taking Aloïs out of his seat and holding him close. The baby cooed and grabbed onto his shirt with a tiny fist, a half-eaten teething biscuit in the other. Sharrkan chuckles lightly and bounces him playfully. 

 

The lady's sour look deepens and she turns away in disgust. Spartos frowns and bites into his cookie, breaking off a tiny piecing and feeding it to Aloïs. 

 

"Well, then." Sinbad blinks and shrugs slightly. "Rude much." 

 

"Mmm. It's not like we're not used to it." Spartos sighs. "It's always either because we're gay, or it's the tattoos and piercings." 

 

"Ah, let them talk." Sharrkan scoffs. "They're just jealous they don't have such a cute baby, or babe." He grins, kissing Spartos' cheek. 

 

Spartos rolls his eyes slightly. "You need to get back to work. I think your lunch break is over." He retorts, gently taking their son back from him. "I have to go grocery shopping and stop by the post office." 

 

"Why don't you leave him here?" Sharrkan asks. Spartos groans inwardly. He's so tired of hearing that. "Surely it's not easy running a whole bunch of errands with a baby." 

 

"I'm sure it's easier than trying to tattoo someone with a squirming baby in your lap." 

 

"Oh, come on. I'll take care of him. You deserve a break, anyway~" He grins. "Please?"

 

Spartos sighs again. "Fine. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you." He says as he hands him the baby once again. 

 

"It'll be fine~" Sharrkan grins and kisses Aloïs' chubby cheek. The baby responds by fussing lightly and rubbing the soggy biscuit on his cheek. Sharrkan makes a face, and Spartos laughs some. He hands Sharrkan the baby bag and kisses Aloïs atop his head. "I'll be back. Don't cause too much trouble." He pointed his finger at Sharrkan and then looked to Aloïs. "Keep him in check, okay?"

 

"Hey!" Sharrkan pouts playfully before giving Spartos a kiss. "We'll see you later."

 

Spartos waves to them as he leaves the store again. Aloïs watches him leave with a frown on his face. As soon as the door shuts again with another ring of the bell, he starts sobbing. He drops the biscuit on the floor and makes grabby hands at the door. 

 

"Hey, calm down little buddy. Daddy'll be back soon. You're gonna hang out with me for a while, okay?" Sharrkan bounces him gently, sitting down in his rolling chair. He bites his lip slightly, trying to calm him down. "I just realized.."

 

"What?" Pisti asks.

 

"He's never been without Spar." He frowns, pursing his lips a little bit. "Ever since he was born.. he's been around Spartos."

 

"Ooh, no wonder he's so unhappy." 

 

"Yeah." He sighs, trying to offer him another biscuit or cookie. Aloïs was just not taking the bait though. He continued wailing and thrashing around. "I don't know what to do.." 

 

"Let me see." Ja'far asks, holding his hands out. 

 

Sharrkan hands him to him and watches in curiosity. Aloïs continues crying even in the new grasp. Ja'far holds him out slightly, staring at him with a straight face. Aloïs sobs and kicks his legs and thrashes his fists around for a few more seconds. Then, amazingly, he begins to calm down and only stare at Ja'far with a look of curiosity and wonder. He blinks at him and then giggles again, reaching out the squeeze his nose. Ja'far  hands the happy baby back to Sharrkan, who looks stunned. 

 

"How did you do that?" He asks, bouncing him on his knee. 

 

"Something I remember seeing my mother do." Ja'far shrugs and returns back to his work. 

 

Sharrkan looks his his son for a few more seconds and then shrugs. "Well, it worked." 

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

 

When Spartos returns, it's after closing. The shop is closed, but everyone is still there. Aloïs is resting in his car seat, fast asleep. But Sharrkan is showing them all photos and videos on his phone. Spartos smiles lightly and carefully fastens Aloïs' seatbelts. "Are you ready to go home? Or are you having too much fun fawning over our child?"

 

Sharrkan looks up, still grinning and shows him a particular picture without saying anything. Spartos blinks at it. It's a picture of himself, in the bathtub, with Aloïs. Spartos flushes and snatches up the phone. "Why would you show them that one?"

 

"It's so cute~" Sharrkan continues to grin, though he gets up and gathers his and Aloïs' things. "But yeah, let's go home." 

 

Spartos sighs in exasperation an picks Aloïs up in his car seat. He waves to the others before leaving the store, going to their car. He fastened the seat in there while Sharrkan got in the driver's seat. Spartos sat in the passenger's and handed him the keys. "How was it?"

 

"How was what?" Sharrkan asks as he starts up the car. 

 

"Taking care of him and working."

 

"Oh, it was good. Except as soon as you left he started crying." 

 

"I know, I heard." Spartos frowned. "I almost started crying too.." Sharrkan snorts at that and Spartos hits his arm. "Don't laugh! I've never left him with anyone before!" 

 

"I know, I know. I'm just saying. For someone who didn't really want him.. you sure love him." 

 

"Of course I love him. And I never didn't want him, him per say.. I just, didn't know if we were ready for it."

 

"Yet we took to it like naturals~"

 

"I know." Spartos sighs lightly. "You were right."

 

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

 

Spartos glares at him and punches his arm. "Don't be snooty." He huffs. "I merely said you were right. For once." 

 

Their conversation is interrupted when there's loud cooing from the backseat. Spartos twists in his seat to glance at Aloïs and smiles at him. "Well, good morning." He says, idly untwisting one of the seat belt's straps. 

 

Aloïs grasps onto his fingers and idly chews on them. Spartos chuckles and grabs one of his biscuits from the baby bag. Aloïs immediately latched onto that instead. 

 

"He has a bottom tooth coming in." Spartos observes with a smile. 

 

"Does he really? That's neat~" Sharrkan grins. 

 

Spartos nods a little, leaning against the seat. "It is.." 

 

They stop back at the house and Sharrkan parks in the garage, shutting the large door behind them. Spartos gets out, and then gets Aloïs out. The baby giggles from his car seat as he's carried inside. He yawned though, grabbing the little stuffed lion hanging from the handle. 

 

"I'm going to put him to bed. There's still some coffee in the kitchen if you want any." Spartos says, motioning to said kitchen. 

 

Sharrkan shrugs though as he takes off his jacket and shoes. "Nah. I think Imma just go to bed too." 

 

Spartos nods slightly and ascends the stairs, stopping in Aloïs' room. He gently removes him from the car seat and puts him in the crib. He sets a full bottle beside him and gives his head a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, my sweet boy." He half-whispers, smiling when Aloïs yawns again. 

 

As if on command, the baby falls asleep as Spartos shuts the light off. He leaves and crosses the hall to his bedroom. Sharrkan is already undressed and laying in bed. He's holding his pillow close to him and opens an eye at Spartos. "Bed time, finally?" 

 

The redhead nods as he changes into a simple T-shirt and Sharrkan's basketball shorts. He slides into bed beside his husband and eagerly welcomes the warm embrace he's met with. 

 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sharrkan murmurs, rubbing Spartos' back gently and kissing his forehead. 

 

"Mm, how so?" Spartos asks without moving or opening his eyes. 

 

"Taking care of Al all day, every day. He can be a handful at times. Twice, he tried grabbing my tattoo pen." 

 

Spartos winced slightly. "Yeah.. he's never staying there again." 

 

Sharrkan chuckles and kisses his lips softly. "Still the best Papa ever~" 

"Mm, yeah. Go to sleep now. You've got work again." 

"Mkay. Love you." 

Spartos rolls over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand before curling back within Sharrkan's arms. "Love you too."


End file.
